camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BachLynn23
}} Archives ---- * Archive One (2 April to 26 April) * Archive Two (26 April to 30 May) * Archive Three (30 May to 17 June) * Archive Four (17 June to 15 July) * Archive Five (15 July to 25 September) * Archive Six (26 September to 6 December) * Archive Seven (6 December to 10 February) * Archive Eight (10 February to 18 April) * Archive Nine (18 April to 13 May) * Archive Ten (13 May to 8 July) * Archive Eleven (8 July to 9 September) A Question... Hey Bach,I have a question,you know most wikis have a founder,who's the founder of CHB?? :| 07:30, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh..why? I'm just curious,not a stalker...O.o 7:49,September 9,2012 (UTC) Oh,ok,thanks. :) Music...is what,feelings sound like.. , 08:10, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Except for Damon Hamond who left camp, yep.Quid Pro Quo 14:10, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Ahhhh danke you Bachie *hugs* and do you have mine? Quid Pro Quo 14:15, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Yep, its the one that says You + Me and a gif of a lady humping the air Quid Pro Quo 14:19, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I'll be back... Later. -A Jamie Lanneret Why did you delete my page?! TheReaderofBooks (talk) 12:27, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, could you please restore it? Thanks. You know, it should be told to users about the policy TheReaderofBooks (talk) 12:27, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Uh bach, I'm not sure (don't laugh if I'm wrong) but I think you gave me a badge or some such by mistake? thanks Thanks for the badge! :) How are you liking series 7, by the way? I see you noticed i havent been active that much its not that im busy its just my internet situation really sucks right now hopefully i will be able to resume being as active as i used to in about two or three months thank you for listening - your wiki grandson OK (Thats OceanKing just in case you forgot) I posted on our Yoshi/Ryker forum if you want to continue. Owlzie LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 18:56, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ah, thanks bach :) And believe it or not, I still visit here pretty much everyday. Mzdramatica843 (talk) 23:09, September 11, 2012 (UTC)Zade um hi i got a message saying welcome you are at entry level does that mean my claim page has been accepted? XD sorry :P I'm sorry bachy, but im too lazy to switch right now XD don;t worry, ill write a little note on the accounts wall so that you dont forget, ok? Kamigati (talk) 23:57, September 11, 2012 (UTC) a.k.a. Ob. hello i fixed my claim page Mzdramatica843 (talk) 00:03, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Is the message clear now Bachy? :P XD Kamigati (talk) 00:19, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey I put the age in. Mzdramatica843 (talk) 01:50, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Gertrude Can you please delete her please? Thank you. "You'll be...my living legacy. My honour...my dreams...they're yours now. - Zack Fair 01:51, September 12, 2012 (UTC) danke bachie, i wuvs you too *bangs head on keyboard and snooze* Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 03:23, September 12, 2012 (UTC) could you fix the pets gallery here? http://justowlzthings.wikia.com/wiki/Anika_Govern thanks ~ LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 18:00, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Task All Users and Characters have been checked and marked appropriately Thank you for calling CHRPW Tech Support This is Jrite how can I help you 21:41, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Roleplaying Hey, sorry to bother you but how exactly are we supposed to roleplay on this wiki? The comments section is over loaded and never loads :/ I am not sure how I am supposed to start using the wiki. Again, sorry to bother and thanks Hayleerhouse (talk) 02:19, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Jamie Lanneret Um... My page is still deleted... TheReaderofBooks (talk) 08:41, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I said right there. I asked if I could have the page restored, then I said something about the policy... TheReaderofBooks (talk) 09:17, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity Hey Bach, I'll be inactive for a week because I'll have my outdoor camping, okay? Anyway, the girl with her face on her hands and the girl who is playing the violin is entirely different. So, thanks for all the help. See you soon! [[User:MoonOwl|'MoonOwl']] (Call Me Maybe) 09:11, September 13, 2012 (UTC)MoonOwl Thanks Thank you I think so Mass Destroyer How are things going? 12:23, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! I'll just have to be more patient I guess xD Hayleerhouse (talk) 13:57, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks:) Could you help me with one other thing? My talk bubble isn't working for some reason :/ could you check it out? This is the link Template:Clara Clearwater. Thanks Hayleerhouse (talk) 14:13, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'll take care of it. Weirdo Guy (talk) 20:27, September 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:icr Nah, I don't need it anymore, thanks. save meeeee TT.TT i updated charlie 's coding, but something went wrong and it's all messed up :( could you please please please fix it when you get the time? thanks a million "I refuse to sink" 18:53, September 14, 2012 (UTC) *sigh* i hate coding >.< anyway, thanks bachie! "I refuse to sink" 20:13, September 14, 2012 (UTC) i redid the entire history Mzdramatica843 (talk) 20:38, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Adoption I will be putting one of my minor characters up for adoption, if that is alright. The character I am going to put up is Brier Rose. I wuv you Bachie, and I really wanted to see you, but it's like 3 am. I can't survive anymore. I reaaaaaaalllllyyyy look forward to our next meet-up Oh, my paws and whiskers! Iris Message ❤❤❤ Minxie ❤❤❤08:06,15/9/2012 Well how many characters can I put up for adoption at once? Weirdo Guy (talk) 17:05, September 15, 2012 (UTC) S'Okay Aha, it's okay, and no problem :P Request Hey Bach. I'd like to request an affiliateship between Star Wars Role Play Wiki and Camp Half Blood Roleplay Wiki. The reason I am asking you is because Comic said I needed to speak to a bureaucrat on this stuff. I hope you'll take it into consideration. Thanks! Weirdo Guy (talk) 04:17, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Rhett Quinn Does the Relationships with others box pop out for you as well? It's not the fonts, I have them installed, and I see them. So, is it an error? Oh, my paws and whiskers! Iris Message ❤❤❤ Minxie ❤❤❤12:00,16/9/2012 Thanks Thanks, Bach. And don't worry. I intend to get more...SW related affiliates. Weirdo Guy (talk) 19:07, September 16, 2012 (UTC) May I make an Animal Nymph? --Little Unusual Me (talk) 00:06, September 17, 2012 (UTC) OK I think I get it. Nothing happened to the Nymphs in the mortal world, really, as they would've came straight to Camp, stayed on Olympus or ran errands for their Patron. That right? And, do I just make a page for the Nymph right away? --Little Unusual Me (talk) 00:16, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Ok, thank you, BachLynn. I appreciate it. --Little Unusual Me (talk) 00:24, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: confusion Oh, ok. Thanks, I wasn't sure if it was going to be allowed. It kinda confused me when they were created and such. I'll correct it right away. It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart - Finnick Odair 15:30, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Badge Hey, can you come on to chat around 3-9 pm (central time), so we can discuss our group thing? I can come on in the morning, but with very little time Long live the Queen! Telepathic Message ♛♛♛ Minxie ♛♛♛00:51,19/9/2012 Hey bach why can't I go into chat?There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 14:43, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Bachie, can you help me find pics for my char in the group we're doing? >~< Physical features: Blonde, blue eyes, pale, bouncy/wave hair (w/ volume). Other than that, it doesn't really matter. Long live the Queen! Telepathic Message ♛♛♛ Minxie ♛♛♛08:08,22/9/2012 vote Oh, okay. I'm sorry, I guess I misunderstood the new policy. But she was last active August 10 and it's September 22? That's more than a month, unless you're counting from when she first declared inactivity. Sooo sorry to bother you but I just want to ask whether I can make another animal nymph? this time a Tortoise ?? No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 16:19, September 22, 2012 (UTC) yes ma'am! anyway umm I have a question how old can a nymph be (by apparence)??No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 16:26, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Inactive Hola,I just want to inform you that I might not be able to come online for awhile.Schoolwork is piling up,exams as well,I need to catch up.I'll pop up once in a while,when I'm allowed,but I won't back until October-November maybe,I already put up the Inactive template on my profile.Btw,i've given permission for Mel and Demi_ to rp my charries,thanks :) “Before asking someone why they hate you, ask yourself why you even really care.” -Riri★ , 05:50, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Bachie :) “Before asking someone why they hate you, ask yourself why you even really care.” -Riri★ , 01:37, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Bachie? :c Where'd you go? Long live the Queen! Telepathic Message ♛♛♛ Minxie ♛♛♛02:18,24/9/2012 November 2012 Poll I picked out the next candidates for God/Goddess of the Month: #Themis #Hypnos #Hephaestus #Notus #Hera That okay? ♫The Lyre of Orpheus Was Played Here♫ 11:27, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Stuffz I was wondering...what's with the BC revamp? Is it held up or suspended or something? Cause I would like to help if it's needed, but I have no idea what the situation is on that... And also, I have an idea for a contest :D Basically it's to write an author as a demigod, and base the adventures they had with the books they written (because their life experiences would probably influence their stories). “Trust that little voice in your head that says "Wouldn't it be interesting if.."; And then do it.” 23:18, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey So this is a decision I have been thinking on for a few days, but college is really taking its toll on me right now. I need to take a break, I guess I will be completely inactive, I don't know if I will be back. But for right now this is goodbye. Thank you for calling CHRPW Tech Support This is Jrite how can I help you 04:49, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I did all claims :). (Camp, BC, Quest, and I would've done pet, but there was none) I also got rid of the ones who the editors didn't work on after a while. Long live the Queen! Telepathic Message ♛♛♛ Minxie ♛♛♛05:24,26/9/2012 I'm categorizing images now :). Long live the Queen! Telepathic Message ♛♛♛ Minxie ♛♛♛05:40,26/9/2012 Sorry, it's just I was slacking, big time. Long live the Queen! Telepathic Message ♛♛♛ Minxie ♛♛♛05:40,26/9/2012 Going Inactive Hey Bach, Miggy told me he'll be inactive till next Thursday or so because he can't connect and that his mom is around. So... that's that. :)) ♫The Lyre of Orpheus Was Played Here♫ 10:31, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Unclaimed Character I have a question.. I put my character Elana Wright up for claiming and have been editing it when people comment but the page has been deleted by Arteminx...? I'm a little confused could you let me know why??? Thanks. Ichitora (talk) 17:09, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Trapped god Bach I need to ask you for an advice, I am trying to do a quest where I have Triton trapped by Arachne underwater. and before you say anything there are spiders that exist in underwater enviroment so it is possible for Arachne to be there. Anyway my question is under what circumstance can a a god like Triton be trapped or held captive?There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 21:18, September 27, 2012 (UTC) What do you suggest I do?There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 22:36, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Skirmish test is starting! See Skirmishes Test 2 to begin your participation in the test. Try to post as often as you can, we're in a hurry to get the test completed in time for release. Thanks! Kingbirdy 23:00, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Did I break it? >.< I doesn't let me categorize anymore D: Long live the Queen! Telepathic Message ♛♛♛ Minxie ♛♛♛12:10,29/9/2012 It's back up Long live the Queen! Telepathic Message ♛♛♛ Minxie ♛♛♛12:15,29/9/2012 Could you come on chat please? It's uber important ~Orb A bach I am confused about Psmathe in Theio is said that she is and I quote " Nereid goddess of sand beaches." So is she a nereid or a goddess? Can you please clarify this for me since I am confused about it.